Arti Sahabat
by Tie19
Summary: Gift Fic For Di-chan. Abarai Renji bersahabat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka sering sekali bermain bersama, namun sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Ichigo. Wah..? Ada apa, ya? Oneshot nggak jelas, character death, but.. R&R, please! X3


A/N: YA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI-CHAN! semoga panjang umur, sehat, tambah tinggi –plak-, tambah kejem sama Barick –plak-, tambah sering nendang Barick –plak-, tambah imut, tambah Tie sayangi!

Huo! Maafkanlah kakakmu yang gaje ini nak! Ceritanya kesingkatan! Huo!

Yang penting sudah saia bikin bertema frienship. Ke-ke-ke. Oke minna-san, ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY~!!!

* * *

Arti Sahabat

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO! PUAS!!??

Puisi "Arti Sahabat" punya temenku, Hanifa Maylasari. Aku maksa dia buat bikin puisi itu. Tapi.. Ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah karena merasa situasinya nggak pas.

* * *

Hai, namaku Abarai Renji. Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat baru bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Emm, asal tahu saja ya, Ichigo itu orangnya dingin seperti es batu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dia baik, tapi dia dingin dan aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat dia tersenyum.

Emm.. Membicarakan Ichigo membuatku ingat masa laluku dan Ichigo. Dulu, Ichigo itu orangnya nggak punya teman. Sikapnya dingin dan cuek, jadi banyak orang membencinya. Dulu aku pernah berusaha berteman dengannya namun dia selalu menolakku.

Tiba-tiba suatu hari waktu istirahat, aku mendengar suara batuk-batuk di belakang pohon paling pojok di sekolah. Ketika aku menengok, ternyata yang sedang batuk-batuk itu adalah Ichigo.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami menjadi sahabat. Namun sepertinya ada yang dirahasiakan Ichigo kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, tapi.. Nggak enak 'kan, kalau memaksa Ichigo?

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat ke arah kalender. Sekarang tanggal 29 Agustus, berarti dua hari lagi tanggal 31 Agustus, hari ulang tahunku. Aku merayakannya kecil-kecilan, hanya dengan Ichigo, teman-teman SDku, dan beberapa anggota keluarga besarku. Aku lalu mengambil telepon dan menelepon Ichigo.

"_Ehm.. Halo?"_ ucap suara yang kuanggap manis itu dari telepon. Aku tersenyum.

"Halo, Ichigo? Eng, anu, bisa nggak, tanggal 31 Agustus kamu datang di pesta ulang tahunku?" tanyaku.

"_Eh? Tanggal 31?"_ kelihatannya Ichigo terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"_Ah, nggak. Bukan- apa-apa kok. Nggak usah dipeduliin aja. Iya, aku datang kok,"_ kata Ichigo kemudian. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, sedikit heran dengan Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, sudah ya, sampai besok, ya," kataku lalu menutup telepon itu segera. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Apa ya, yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo? Sepertinya, ada sesuatu..

* * *

Kulihat Ichigo sedang berkutik dengan sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia pakai. Yap. Pulpen dan kertas yang sudah kumal.

Aku tahu dia itu jarang sekali membuat cerita ataupun puisi karena memang sifat "Es batu"nya itu yang membuatnya nggak bisa berfikir. Bahasa saja jeblok, apalagi membuat sesuatu seperti itu. Ah, tapi tetap saja aku ingin memujinya karena keberaniannya menuliskan sesuatu yang dirasanya "Tak mungkin" itu.

"Err.. Rasanya kalo gini nggak pas..," gumamnya sambil mencoret salah satu bagian dari kertas tersebut.

"Emm... Emm.. Masak pake.. ARGH! NGGAK TAU LAGI AH!!" teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba dan melemparkan kertas yang sudah jadi buntelan (atau apalah namanya) itu ke tong sampah di depan kelas dengan brutal. Dan dengan dinamis dan smartnya, kertas itu bisa masuk ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada di pojok depan kelas sedangkan Ichigo berada di pojok belakang kelas dengan garis diagonal ruang- bukan. Diagonal bangun datar. Halah. Terlalu matematika.

Kulihat dengan sewot Ichigo mengeluarkan secarik kertas lagi dan mulai menulis di atas kertas itu.

"Emm.. Kaulah.. Cahaya.. Ah! Terlalu aneh ah!!" omel Ichigo sambil mencoret kata-kata yang baru dituliskannya di kertas itu. Aku tersenyum.

_Benar-benar pantang menyerah.._ batinku. Aku lalu mendekatinya.

"Ohayou, Ichigo!" sapaku. Kulihat Ichigo kaget dan nyaris saja terjungkal karena kagetnya itu. Dia langsung meremas kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Eh? Iya? Apa, Renji?" tanyanya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah merah. Ah.. Benar-benar imut sekali..

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis, hmm? Kelihatannya seru sekali sampai kau tidak sadar sekelilingmu..," kataku sambil mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kulihat wajahnya makin memerah ketika tahu dari tadi aku memperhatikannya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!!" elak Ichigo sambil mundur-mundur, takut kalau-kalau aku mengambil apa yang ditekuninya tadi. Aku menyeringai dan menjulurkan tanganku ke arah tangan Ichigo yang masih menggenggam erat kertas tadi yang dimasukkannya di dalam kantong celananya.

"Aah, jujur sa-"

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!!!!**

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Wali kelasku, Aizen-sensei masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Aku mendengus kesal karena gagal melihat apa yang ditulis Ichigo.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, kok, Renji..," bisik Ichigo sambil duduk di bangkunya. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di bangkuku yang berada di barisan kedua.

* * *

"Hnngg...," gumam Ichigo pelan sambil memijat kepalanya dan menutup matanya pelan-pelan. Aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Em? Ichigo? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir. Ichigo menggeleng sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudahlah, kumohon Ichigo, jangan sembunyikan apa-apa lagi dariku.. Aku juga ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya..," sambungku khawatir sambil mendekati Ichigo yang mulai menjauh ketika aku mendekat.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, cuma pusing saja. Udah biasa kok, Renji.. Paling cuma penat sama p-" dia berhenti bicara ketika sepertinya hampir keceplosan. Dia lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku memicingkan mataku.

"Hayo ya, penat sama apa, nih? Ichigo sok sibuk nih ye..," cibirku. Kulihat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Sudah kubilang, nanti kau akan tahu!" elak Ichigo sambil memalingakn wajahnya yang masih saja memerah.

"Hn? Bukannya ini sudah "nanti" dari 1 detik lalu?" tanyaku dengan tampang menggoda andalanku. Kulihat wajah Ichigo semakin merah dari sebelumnya.

"Kh.. Renji, kau ini.. Sok pingin tahu aja sih. Besok deh! Janji!" ucap Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Dasar anak kecil~" kataku menggoda.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIIIIIL!!!" teriak Ichigo emosi sambil mencubitku. Ah. Rupanya dicubit itu sakit.

"Dasar Ichigo! Dasar anak ke-AWW!" rintihku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kulihat Ichigo sewot-sewot sendiri karena malu campur aduk marah. Yah.. Walau mengamuk dia tetap saja imut, kok..

* * *

"Renji, sudah siap kan? Cepat! Ichigo sudah sampai di gang!" teriak kaa-san dari luar.

"Iya, iya, kaa-san! Sebentar!" teriakku dari dalam kamar sambil membetulkan kerah bajuku yang naik-naik. Dengan kecepatan kilat aku juga mengikat rambut panjangku sampai naik seperti sebuah nanas berwarna merah. Layaknya nanas yang kejebur di kaleng cat warna merah. Yang segar dan tak kalah lezat dengan semangka dan pisang. Dan jangan lupa didinginkan di kulkas dan- tunggu. Apa ini? Nggak jelas.

Yap. Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagiku. Hari ini, 31 Agustus, adalah hari jadiku atau orang-orang lebih familiar menyebutnya dengan sebutan "Ulang tahun".

Setelah merasa rambutku berdiri seperti nanas dan bajuku sudah nggak semrawut lagi, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke luar. Tepat 6 detik sebelum Ichigo datang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Renji..," kata Ichigo singkat sambil menyerahkan kado darinya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum namun aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ichigo. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat? Apa dia sakit?

"Ichigo? kamu kenapa?" tanyaku cemas setelah meletakkan kado dari Ichigo kepadaku. Ichigo hanya melirikku.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, cuma ngantuk, Renji," jawab Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang aneh. Oh, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya seperti akan kehilangan Ichigo?

Tak lama kemudian, tamu-tamu lain alias teman-temanku waktu SD dan beberapa anggota keluargaku datang. Banyak sekali yang datang, namun pikiranku hanya tertuju ke satu orang; Ichigo.

Kulirik Ichigo yang hanya diam saja, namun tiba-tiba dia berbicara dengan ayahku dan ayahku mengangguk begitu saja. Kulihat ayah menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo dan wajah Ichigo memerah. Dia benar-benar terlihat imut saat itu.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat menurutku. Potong kue sudah selesai. Bermacam-macam kegiatan telah dilaksanakan. Tiba-tiba ayahku mengambil mike.

"Ehm. Saudara-saudara sekalian, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Namun, salah satu teman dari Renji ingin membacakan puisi buatannya yang dikhususkan untuk Renji. Silakan, Ichigo," kata ayahku lalu kulihat Ichigo memegang mike dan secarik kertas. Ah, jadi itu yang ditulisnya kemarin, puisi khusus untuk diriku. Rasanya aku jadi malu.

"Saya akan membacakan puisi saya untuk Renji," kata Ichigo singkat sambil menarik nafas, lalu dia mulai membacakan puisinya.

_Arti Sahabat_

_Kini kuterdiam di tengah keramaian  
Kini kutinggal di dalam kerumunan  
Hanya bisa terdiam dan merenung  
Hanya bisa menangis dan merintih,  
Di dalam hati_

_Tiba-tiba kau datang dengan keceriaanmu  
Datang dalam heningnya hatiku  
Terpelonjak karena suaramu  
Yang membuatku tertarik untuk mengenal  
Lebih jauh, dan jauh_

_Sahabat adalah sahabat  
Yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku  
Yang menemaniku di dalam kesunyian  
Sahabat sejati,  
Sahabat karib_

_Semoga kau sahabat  
Dapat menjadi sahabat yang menemaniku  
Hingga akhir masaku  
Dan selalu mendoakanku  
Selamanya_

_Kubuat secarik tulisan ini  
Untuk seorang sahabatku  
Yang selalu menjadi orang yang terbaik bagiku  
Terimakasih, sahabat_

Seusai Ichigo membacakan puisinya, semua orang yang datang di pesta ulang tahunku bertepuk tangan. Aku merasa mataku panas. Ah, aku ingin menangis. Bukan hanya terharu karena puisi itu, namun.. Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan Ichigo..

Tanpa ragu aku langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Re-Renji! Apa-apaan sih?" omel Ichigo karena terkejut akan sikapku barusan. Aku tak peduli dan makin mempererat pelukanku.

"Puisimu bagus," ucapku lirih. Selama aku memeluk Ichigo, perasaanku akan kehilangan Ichigo semakin besar. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap airmataku.

"Renji..," panggil Ichigo lirih. Aku menatap matanya dan benar-benar terkejut. Ya. Aku sangat terkejut ketika Ichigo mendadak pingsan. Dan tentu, dengan refleks aku menangkap tubuh Ichigo.

"I.. ICHIGO!" teriakku panik. Aku mengguncangkan tubuh Ichigo. Bukannya mendapat respon, tubuh Ichigo semakin kaku dan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Renji! Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ayah panik ketika melihat Ichigo. Aku merasa airmataku mulai turun dengan deras. Aku menggeleng dan ayah memeriksa Ichigo.

"Renji, lebih baik kita bawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit. Biar pestanya ayah bubarkan dulu, ya," kata ayah lalu mulai membubarkan pesta ulang tahunku itu.

"Ichigo, kumohon, bangun, Ichigo..," isakku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo. Sama sekali tidak ada respon. Tak lama kemudian ayah datang dan berlari sambil menggendong Ichigo ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku mengejar ayah.

Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo?

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ayah sudah berdiri di depan ruang gawat darurat. Yah, kuakui lari ayahku itu sangatlah cepat.

"Ayah..," panggilku. Ayah menengok lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menutup mataku dan merasa airmataku mulai membanjir keluar. Ayah memelukku dan mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Sst.. Renji, jangan menangis.. Ichigo baik-baik saja.. Tenanglah, nak..," ucap ayah lembut. Tak lama kemudian dokter yang tadi berada di ruang rawat Ichigo keluar.

".. Dok, bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" tanyaku sambil mengusap airmataku. Dokter itu menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya.

"Sebenarnya.. Anak itu menderita leukimia parah dan sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah.. Hari kematiannya...," kata dokter itu. Aku merasa air mataku mulai memenuhi mataku dan aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Tapi..," ucap dokter itu tiba-tiba. "Saat ini dia sadar dan ingin bertemu denganmu, dik. Kau Abarai Renji, 'kan? Masuklah," kata dokter itu. Aku mengusap air mataku dan mengangguk.

Aku lalu memasuki ruang gawat darurat itu. Kulihat wajah Ichigo yang semakin memucat.

"Ichigo..," panggilku lirih. Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku.

".. Re.. Renji..," panggil Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya. Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya erat.

"Maaf, ya Renji.. Aku malah ambruk di hari ulang tahunmu.. Kau sudah tahu kan? Ini.. Hari terakhirku..," ucap Ichigo lirih. Aku mengangguk. Kulihat kedua sudut bibir Ichigo terdorong ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dan aku tahu itu. Senyuman pertama dan terakhir Ichigo untukku.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku.. Benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, renji.. Terimakasih.. Dan.. Selamat.. Tinggal..," ucap Ichigo. Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dan aku tahu. Kedua mata Ichigo tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Dia tak akan pernah tersenyum kepadaku lagi. Dia tidak bisa kucubit lagi. Selamanya.

Ichigo telah pergi. Untuk selamanya. Meninggalkanku sendirian di sini.

Aku memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tangisku meledak. Kenapa harus berakhir begini? Kenapa pertama Ichigo menderita, dan yang terah=khir Ichigo juga menderita?

Kumohon, tuhan. Bahagiakanlah Ichigo di alam sana. Sudah cukup Ichigo menderita di hidupnya yang fana ini.

Kumohon, tuhan.. Bahagiakanlah Ichigo..

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: REKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!! SAIA NGETIK DALAM SATU HARI!

Kalian tanya kenapa satu hari? Karena DATANYA KEAPUS MENDADAK! XP

Oya! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU BUAT DI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR YA DEEEEK! AKU KANGEEEN! GOMEN GAK BISA BIKIN HUMOR! LAGI PINGIN YANG BERBAU ANGST SIH! XD

Okay~

**Mind to review?**


End file.
